


buzz

by greenonions



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Frottage, Goofy Nerd Shit, Inappropriate Use of Haptics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenonions/pseuds/greenonions
Summary: Brian knows how to cheat.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trigonometrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trigonometrical/gifts).

> wrote this for Trig over the summer, on physical paper that I sent her through the actual US postal service. technically the first polygon fic I wrote, since I was still only midway through Bonus Action at the time! it's short and silly but I'm craving the #content so bad in the exchange lull that I felt like I should give back in any way I could :**
> 
> I spent way too much time on the Smash Brothers wiki for this.

"Hey, have you ever heard of this glitch?"

Pat _had_ wondered what Brian's angle was in busting out his GameCube to specifically play Melee instead of Brawl or Ultimate. Now, though, something about the tone of Brian's voice has his throat running dry, his palms sweating against the controller. He doesn't answer, assuming (correctly) that Brian will continue the explanation regardless.

"Here, lemme see if I can get the timing right - " Pat watches Brian scramble dextrously at his own controller, firing off A and B in a weirdly specific pattern. Oh, wait, he _does_ know this one.

"You tryna do Name Entry?" says Pat. "I've done it a couple times, I think I have the timing down."

"Oh, cool," says Brian. They swap controllers and Pat gives it a whirl - fumbles, on the first one, the plastic still slick from Brian's own sweating hands (_uh-oh_ supplies Pat's nervous subconscious), but gets it through the second time around. 

"You going for Master Hand or all-black? Black Zelda would be dope." 

"No, no, Master Hand," Brian says quickly, though he does hum a strain of _black Zelda~_ to the tune of "Black Velvet," softly to himself. "No, I, uh, actually, I was sort of half-assedly gathering some data for a possible Unraveled concept, something about Nintendo's fascination with disembodied hands as characters. Or well, not just Nintendo. I played a lotta Glover."

Pat nods, hesitantly, finishing up the setup and keeping a cautious eye on Brian as he reaches over to grab the player 3 controller. "And?" he prompts, despite himself.

"Well," says Brian. "I read about this additional component to the glitch - is it cool if I, if you just let me win, for a sec - "

"Go for it."

"Okay so like, usually when you win a melee match, your character does a victory pose," explains Brian, as he palm-slaps the shit out of Donkey Kong. "And it like, vibrates until then, and then kicks back to the menu after. Only Master Hand doesn't have a victory pose, 'cause it's a glitch." Now the hand is stalking toward the motionless Zelda, ready to flick her off the edge.

Pat swallows, _hard_; he can see all too clearly exactly where this is going. "So?"

"So," says Brian, as the screen splashes _GAME!_ \- and his expression fuckin' - turns on a dime, his demeanor shifting from cute-fun-educational to _devious hellion_, and suddenly there's a spine-tingling, rumbling pressure buried in the side of Patrick's neck and his shoulders shoot up to his goddamn ears - 

_"The controller vibrates without stopping until you reset the game."_

Pat feels both the controller's vibrations and Brian's absolutely sinful little whisper in every cell of his body. His breath _whoofs_ out of him as Brian starts crawling closer on the couch, noses in past Pat's hair to kiss at him sort of sideways, his right hand slipping down the front of Pat's shirt and popping buttons as it goes and his left, mercilessly, still holding the rumbling GameCube controller pressed into Pat's skin.

"Brian," he whines, already sounding pitiful to his own ears, as Brian keeps crawling, keeps kissing, climbs into his lap.

"_Pa_-at," Brian fires back, just as whiny but artificially so. "C'mon, it's _research_." The controller drags down Pat's neck to back between his shoulderblades - which, all right, that actually almost feels kinda nice - but then back up, over his shoulder, down across his clavicle and into his open shirtfront _straight_ onto his right nipple, holy _shit_ Brian. His hips buck violently at the shock. It's - it's not like a normal vibrator, it's such a heavy quaking _rumble_, and god it's been a long time since he got _this_ hard _this_ fast but between the controller and the warm heavy weight of a playfully horny Brian across his lap, _fuck_.

"_Fuck_," he says aloud, actually, and Brian grins into his neck.

"Oh, we're gettin' there, baby!" he singsongs. He bumps the controller against Pat's nipple a couple more times, then slides it aaaall the way down over the long line of Pat's arm, leaving every muscle twitching in its wake, until he's pressing it into his hand. "Here, hold this for a sec." 

With both his hands free, Brian scoots back a little on Pat's thighs and gets to work unzipping both their jeans. Pat's a little distracted by the ever-tantalizing sight of Brian David Gilbert hard as a rock inside his neon briefs, but he _can't_ miss his opportunity to wield the power, just for a second; he reaches around and sets the rumbling plastic, without preamble, right into the small of Brian's back, just above the split of his ass. The desperate squirm and absolutely filthy _moan_ it startles out of him is one hundred percent worth the scolding tweak Brian gives to Pat's already-abused nipple. "Patrick," he admonishes, but they're both grinning madly, so entertained by how silly this is and, stupidly, so _beyond_ turned on. 

Brian twines his fingers through Pat's around the vibrating controller, and Pat dutifully returns it to him, leaning up into him for another hungry kiss. Then, between their bodies, Brian drags the controller oh-so-slowly down Pat's stomach, setting his abs _trembling_, before reaching the place where their underwear-trapped cocks are stiff and straining toward each other, buzzing against both of them at once.

"Oh _Jesus_ \- "

"Holy _shit_," Brian agrees. "Pat - oh _god_, why are we just so horny for video games - "

Pat cackles, and drags Brian back down toward him to claim his mouth again. Brian holds the controller steady between their rolling hips, the rumbles shaking down through Pat's dick in ways he doesn't have _words_ for, and he thrusts and heaves toward it, chasing the sensory overload even as it very quickly becomes Too Much. Every few thrusts the wet head of his cock snags not just the controller, but the fat curve of Brian's erection as well, and Pat grabs harder at him, across his shoulders, across his ass. Brian's skin is blazing hot through his clothes, and his body is _shaking_ with the vibration, taking the overstimulation almost harder than Pat is with the way he's nearly sitting on it. 

Pat gets a hand between them and crooks the controller around till it's pushing _back_, catching Brian right (Pat hopes) against the pucker of his hole.

"Oh, _fuck_," Brian cries out, and his free hand fists tight in Pat's hair as he comes, riding out the shockwaves with his face screwed up in gorgeous ecstasy before just _immediately_ bailing off Pat's lap when the Too Much becomes No, Really, Too Much. 

Brian rolls to the floor and resets the GameCube, and the vibrations against Pat's cock instantly stop. The whiplash of _everything_ to _nothing_ leaves Pat's head reeling, and he has to suck in a couple gasping, stabilizing breaths before he can speak. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" he demands. "I'm - so close - Brian - "

He reaches out for Brian, but Brian doesn't come, just hovers on the floor near the GameCube like a sticky-shorts'd gargoyle, grinning his evilest grin.

"Mmm, not so fast," he says.

"Goddamnit, _please_ \- "

"If you want to win, Player Three," says Brian, as he starts inputting the button sequence for the glitch again, "you're gonna have to beat me fair and square."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [acceptable-use policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865862) by [thermocline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermocline/pseuds/thermocline)


End file.
